1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus, and more particularly to an optical apparatus for installation at a tourist attraction, scenic spot or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binoculars and telescopes usable for a certain period of time upon insertion of a coin are typical of conventional optical apparatus. One drawback of optical apparatus of this type is that they are designed to be used by only one person at a time. Two or more persons cannot share a view simultaneously. The fact that the optical apparatus are equipped with binoculars or a telescope of fixed magnification causes further problems. When the magnification is set high, as is often the case, the field of view is so narrow that the target is easily lost from sight, and the user (viewer) has considerable trouble finding it again. The high magnification also makes the apparatus impossible to use for anything other than observing distant scenes.
Recently, there has also been developed a video telescopic system utilizing a CCD (charged-coupled device) camera. These optical apparatus are usually installed at scenic spots frequented by tourists and are ordinarily operated by persons not familiar with the local scenery and not used to using this type of optical apparatus.
The typical user therefore frequently needs considerable time to bring the desired scene or object into view and, when using the optical apparatus at night or during bad weather, may not even be able make out what is being observed.